1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle body floor construction of a motor vehicle wherein a tunnel upwardly projecting from the surface of a floor panel, downwardly opening and disposed in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle is formed at the central portion in the widthwise direction of the floor panel and a fuel tank is disposed in the tunnel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, in a motor vehicle, particularly, a passenger vehicle, a fuel tank has been disposed at the back of seats located at the rear end of a space occupied by occupants, whereby there have been imposed limits on the utilization of a space in the rear portion of the veicle by the space occupied by the fuel tank.
To solve the above-described problems, it is conceivable that, in a rear engine-rear wheel drive type motor vehicle, a front engine-front wheel drive type motor vehicle or the like M (Refer to FIG. 1), in which a drive shaft does not longitudinally traverse a floor panel of the vehicle therebeneath, a tunnel 2 upwardly projecting from the surface of the floor panel and disposed in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle is formed at the central portion in the widthwise direction of the floor panel 1, and a fuel tank 3 is disposed in the tunnel 2, so that effective utilization of the space in the rear portion of the vehicle can be enhanced and further reduce total length of the vehicle and decreased weight of the vehicle can be attained.
In the drawing, reference numeral E designates an engine, W a wheel and S a passenger seat, respectively.
In the case of a motor vehicle having the above-described construction, the fuel tank 3 is disposed at the undersurface of the central portion of the floor panel 1, and hence, it is necessary to protect the fuel tank against a rock sent flying by a tire during running of the vehicle, or the curb stone or an obstacle onto which the motor vehicle runs during running. Particularly, when the fuel tank is made of a vulnerable material such as synthetic resin, necessity for protection is high in degree. Furthermore, occurrece of irregularities on the undersurface of the floor panel 1 may lead to a danger of an increased air resistance during running of the motor vehicle, and hence, in order to remedy it, it is necessary to smooth the undersurface of the floor panel 1.
Furthermore, the fuel tank is apt to be influenced by the vibrations during running of the motor vehicle, and hence, must be stably supported in the tunnel against forces acting thereon in the vertical, lateral and/or longitudinal direction.